User talk:OmniGodSlayer
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki OmniGodSlayer! Thanks for your edit to the God Slayer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Zicoihno (Talk) 16:36, July 30, 2011 What was your question? Sorry, but my talk page went out of whack. I didn't get to read your message. What were you asking? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:07, July 30, 2011 (UTC) First off, welcome to the wiki, I hope you enjoy your time here. Second off, wipe the slate clean, as having those things in makes it overpowered and likely to get deleted. In my opinion, I wouldn't write stuff that makes your idea sound more powerful and impressive, nor breaks canon, it's a rule. It can still be incredibly powerful without that. I know how you feel if you're stubborn about your stuff. I was like that at first, but you're gonna need to in order to keep the original concept from being deleted. And yeah, I've already started for you. I'd be more than happy to help you with this, it sounds interesting. "Omni God Slayer(Omuni-shin sureiya): Omni God Slayer is a genuine God Slayer Magic, having been one of the first magics that Black Wizard Zeref had ever created. It allows the user to manipulate and create an unknown energy which is similar to magic, but "worlds apart". This energy cannot be comprehended nor negated, and is extremely powerful. In addition, the user can absorb and consume most magic attacks by "setting them to zero". If the attack is too powerful, or there are too many components in the spell, it cannot be "set to zero". However, Omni God Slayer is extremely rare, given that god actually has to teach one the magic. On top of that, this form of magic requires decades to master a single skill or move and therefore as a result any existing Omni God Slayers skill cannot reach to their highest potential. A true immortal is needed to become a master in this form of magic. Therefore, no one other than the true status of 'god' can wield its full potential. If a normal mage were to learn this magic style, it would be very limited and will take decades to grasp this form of magic." Sound good? PersonaSuperiorDeus 21:42, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Omni. You need to work on your Omni God Slayer magic a bit. It's pretty much overpowered. I see Persona has already started talking to you about it. I'll help you out with characters and what not, but fix up that magic first, please. Oh and please make an effort to use better grammar all together.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 13:49, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Rememeber to sign your posts. Good. Oh I see, makes sense. Sorry, what you're doing is more practical. Long as articles are grammaticlaly sound-- it's all good. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 15:13, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I'd say your character sounds plausible. Well done, Omni^^. As for guilds, I'd say Lamia Scale or Fairy Tail, or you could put him in my own Shooting Star. And for a name, how's Kazuya Fudo for a name, eh? For your page, I'm not sure if you like the name, so message me back if you think of a better name (you can name him whatever you want, I just use Japanese names), or you think my suggestion's satisfactory. After that, I can start creatin' your page, pal. PersonaSuperiorDeus 03:57, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for that, Omni^^. I shall create your character's page in the morning, as it's ten at night where I am. PersonaSuperiorDeus 12:04, August 4, 2011 (UTC)